List of Regions
Major Regions The Dark Continent - A mysterious island home to mystical magic energies and terrible creations from other planes. The southern part of the Dark Continent is occupied by roving bands of pirates. East Crag Mountains - Home to the Fynn's largest network of gold mines, exploited by the nearby dwarves. The mountains are host to the goblinoid species, and the maze of caverns within the mountain houses a wide variety of cave-dwelling creatures. Gloommarsh Isles - It is said the sun never rises in The Gloom. The isles are host to frequent rainstorms that have left the islands as noxious, hostile swampland where the brave or stupid can carve out a living as an iron miner or brewer. Isnali Dunes - A vast desert filled with some of the most dangerous beasts known to Fynn. The locals have learned to adapt to their harsh environment through magics and complex techniques. Lunar Reaches '- A lush, thick forest region, broken up into a cold north and a temperate south. The residents boast a long history steeped with traditions and a rich culture. 'Misty Islands '- A paradox exists shrouded behind a literal veil of fog that engulfs these islands. Few are brave enough to venture through the haze and explore the uncharted region. 'Nordred Island - The large northern island is a frozen, bitter climate, often frequented with ice showers that chokes out sunlight and forces all but the most hearty to seek shelter. Despite that, travelling there is often a rite of passage for warriors within many of the Lunar clan societies. Solaran Isles '- A newer area of settlement, the Solaran Isles have long been a vacation destination full of rare game to hunt. Towns began to appear on the isles when silver was discovered underneath them. 'The Steppes - A vast savanna region filled with some of the most bustling and ancient cities in all of Fynn. The locals strive for magical and technological advancement, often taking advantage of slave labor to achieve their goals. Tanglevine - The deep jungle of the Tanglevine is steeped in mystery that is stirred up by the locals and their strange religious practices. Often considered the most untamed region in Fynn, filled with wild beasts and, in many cases, even wilder locals. The Wasteland - An ancient event tore this part of the Isnali Desert into desolation. Despite its unlivable qualities, those that venture through this region swear that it is teeming with undead beings of every shape and size. West Crag Mountains - The largest and most hazardous mountains in Fynn, it is home to giants, minotaur and many other hostile tribes. Those who venture through are met with sudden, jagged cliffs or untraversable ravines, making passing through these hills nearly impossible. Minor Regions The Fur Route - The main road between Edgeboro and Koban. Its travels through Valleygate and is named after the rare furs that are coveted by the wealthy people of The Steppes. Icecrown Mountains - Located north of the northern tip of the West Crag Mountains in the Lunar Reaches. Home to many roaming tribes of ogres often at odds with the northern clans. [[Lake Midpoint|'Lake Midpoint']] - A large lake located in the center of the Lunar Reaches. Hosts a network of spider-web-like rivers that extend from the lake. Yogmar was settled nearby the lake. 'Loch Morin '- Northern lake near a coastal town with the same name. The Loch is surrounded by a host of volcanically warmed pools, making this one of the best farmlands in the whole north Lunar Reaches.Category:Region Category:Forest Category:Mountain Category:Island Category:Jungle Category:Tropical Category:Wasteland Category:Tundra